


误伤

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damian is 18 years old but haven‘t differentiation yet, Jason is a Omega, Jason is bottom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 如果没有Ivy，Red Hood还能顺利完成他的侦察工作。





	误伤

**Author's Note:**

> 为了Jason的Omega Week！！！！  
我直接分了Key Words来写，因此本文中涉及有：Non-standard ABO dynamic in relationship /Sex pollen（surprise heat）/Age difference  
以及文中Damian对Jason单箭头暗示  
年下以及未成年性爱注意噢！  
最后祝食用愉快~

总之还是扣下扳机。

橡胶弹准确无误地击中对面那副躯体，撞出那人疼痛破碎的闷哼。

这可意料之外。持枪者一时没反应过来，“我以为你能躲开。”Jason垂下拿枪的那只手，顺带合上安全匣。

“我以为你不会开枪。”少年的声线处于变声期而沙哑了不少，强大的意志力与自尊心（Jason坚信后者的效果更显著些）令Damian在钻心的疼痛中仍然站的笔直，Jason能看到对方侧腹伤口处涌出的鲜血在染湿Robin的制服。

“那你太看得起你自己了。”Jason转身找他的医疗箱，今天简直倒霉透顶，“我警告过，离我的安全屋远一点。”他咬重每一个音节，但显然眼前的红黄绿身影附带他整个家族都不会好好听人话。

“父亲让我跟着你。”

“你大可不必。”Jason喘着粗气，按住了正抽搐的手。

“我遵从Batman的命令，不像某人。”短暂的沉默，受到冷落的Robin不满地握紧了他的拳头，于是他继续盛气凌人：“所以你到底给不给我包扎。“

“你自便。”房间主人甩了个急救包过去，一边恼怒地咒骂着。通常来说，虽然嘴上得寸进尺，但Jason乐意帮助他的族人们，只是眼下他有更重要的事要处理。

就在一小时前，Jason Todd经历了一次彻底失败的侦察行动。

作为Bruce Wayne保护得最好的养子忽被公诸于世，瞬间晋升为名流社会及各路媒体的宠儿，如今甚至掌管‘冰山俱乐部’的Jason Todd，哥谭年度慈善晚宴的邀请函非他莫属了。

此前他在调查一条有关Falcone Family线索，同时，线人透露消息：Black Mask很有可能在这天正密谋关于洗钱的活动——这巧合得令人匪夷所思，无论这两班黑手党打算做什么，Red Hood必要调查清楚。

权贵聚集的慈善晚宴绝对是罪犯们实现肮脏念头的绝佳舞台，盛装应邀的Jason在座位落座后，看到他那一脸凝重的养父也不足为奇了。

“何德何能，竟能与Wayne先生平起平坐。”Jason朝Bruce举起香槟。

“你来这里做什么。”Bruce收起专属社交场合的伪装，审视近日里最让他忧虑的孩子。

“吃个饭，交交朋友，”Jason与空气干杯，一饮而尽，“顺便做做善事。”

Bruce不吃他这一套，继续沉默着，Jason知道这是他收集情报的方式之一：让你的社交对象滔滔不绝，但Jason倒不介意继续朝他吐垃圾话：“Timmy居然没来，明明他比起你在这种场合更得心应手，”纵使Jason根本不在意他们的社交状况，“那我猜我的兄弟们或许正忙着在某处玩变装游戏？”

Bruce不着痕迹地皱了下眉，Jason说对了，看来今晚他们都各有打算。但无论Batman是追查罗马人还是Black Mask，他们都会成为Jason行动的障碍。

这令Jason对此更重视起来。

表面上Jason以一个友好亲密的姿势拥抱他的父亲，而他在两人脸颊相贴的时候嘶声威胁：“不管你们打算做什么，别挡我的道。”

借口上厕所离开，留下Bruce一个人继续散发低沉的气压。

他本有备而来，但家族出动打乱了他的计划。

以往常的战略安排来看，Red Robin会埋伏在后台，那烦人的小鬼则在后门探风。如果他足够不幸，Nightwing也参与进来，按照对方的装备以及习惯，主舞厅的角落会是他侦察的好地点。或许Babs已经在想方设法地入侵Jason的频道，好打听他的目的，所以他索性关闭所有通讯设备。

Jason躲进了化妆间，届时晚宴宣布开始，这里便成为最无人问津的地方。他找到酒店提供的涂抹式抑制剂，并浸湿化妆棉用此盖住自己的腺体，让液体渗透进去。这里的抑制剂质量远比不上亲自研配的，但聊胜于无。他可恨透了这种被动的状态，就像他在搞什么不可告人的勾当，被千夫所指。而他那‘粉色秘密’不得不小心翼翼地隐藏，免得惹起那班好事者的注意。

他正处于发情潜伏期。多亏不久前被Batman揍得险些全身瘫痪，Roy利用Starfire飞船里头的外星技术治好了他，药物激素扰乱了他的身体代谢能力，导致Omega发情期彻底延迟了，甚至今天以前的三个月都没出现任何发情预兆。

直到那个强大的Alpha刚才毫不收敛地朝他发散咄咄逼人的信息素，导致久日不见动静的腺体此时微微发痒，这也许是发情期到来的征兆，亦或者不是。反正最简单的抑制处理是必要的。Jason估算发情期到来的时间，应该还能撑到这次调查行动之后——

如果没有Ivy来捣乱的话。

一系列的状况都在紧密进行，主厅传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，地面剧烈震动着。一把疯癫的尖笑响彻整个厅堂。正打算带上装备提枪出击，却被一条从地上窜出来的绿色藤蔓缠住了双脚。手枪被甩出几米开外，Jason正挣扎着想抽出腰带里的刀却被拖了出去。

“噢，瞧瞧我的宝贝们带回来了什么？” Jason被倒吊着凑到Ivy面前。这个自他还是个小屁孩就时常打照面的环境爱好者依然肆意妄为地参与恐怖行动都多亏了谁？Jason撇了一眼歹徒最密集的地方，不出意外，看到了他脑中浮现出名字所对应的黑色身影。

“我认得你，男孩。”Ivy俏皮地拧了下他的脸蛋，缠住四肢的藤蔓丝毫没有收敛力度，“一个Wayne。能值几个数？”

“恐怕我只是个赔钱货，女士。”Jason摆出无辜的模样，偷偷地抽出袖口的匕首。

“你甚至拥有冰山俱乐部，Wayne先生。你到底做了什么让企鹅那吝啬鬼变得这么慷慨？”藤蔓让两人距离更近些了，Ivy拉拽他的发尾，嗅了嗅Jason的颈侧，“um hum，我就说是什么闻起来这么甜美可口……”女人将她橘色的嘴唇印在Jason的腺体上。

“我们来玩些有趣的。”

当腺体处的搔痒愈发明显，Jason就知道大事不妙了。他加快锯断困住手腕的蔓枝的速度，却发现越来越多的植物缠上了他。

“发开他，Ivy。”

Jason是绝对不会承认，当Nightwing出现时他有多么得如释重负。但皮肤下逐渐滚烫的温度更是在提醒他物理降温刻不容缓。藤蔓嗅到Jason的信息素愈发浓厚，自动将他归为成无害而放松了力度；而Nightwing分散了Ivy的注意力，给了他足够逃脱的时间…..

Jason砍断最后一根扣住他右腿的枝条，在身体直直下坠以前来了一个完美的空翻顺利着陆。已经顾不及陪Ivy慢慢耗了，于是他抡起手边的椅子将Nightwing砸到安全范围，同时朝Ivy丢了一枚微型炸弹。

最后在弹雾中脱身。

Jason把自己关在卫生间里。径直窝进浴缸，让冷水浇自己的腺体。他不甘，如果说Carmine Falcone真的与他一路跟下来的人口贩卖案件有关，今晚一定是一网打尽的最佳时间。还有Black Mask……他必须得把文件发给Red Robin。

他挣扎着站起来，离开冷水后，身体的灼热感再一次袭上来，索性脱掉自己已经湿透了的上衣。

“你还在这里做什么。”

已经给自己包扎好的Damian靠在沙发上，一副等得已经不耐烦的模样。“我刚说过，Batman的命令。” 

“我很好，不会乱跑，待会上床睡觉。恭喜你顺利完成任务，童子军。”Jason让自己看起来还是那个混蛋Red Hood，而不是将要被交配塞满脑袋的婊子，“所以，滚。”他威胁，“或者我不介意给多你一枪。”

Jason竭尽全力使自己充满威慑力，殊不知自己裸露的上半身已经染上一层不自然的粉色。极力压抑的呼吸逐渐乱序，观察到这一切的Damian换了种审视的方式。似乎丝毫不在乎Jason是否会真的给他再来一枪，直接来到他面前，取下手套，贴住对方的额头探测体温，“中招了？”

“少管闲事。“

Damian继续无视对方的挑衅，而是扣住Jason的脖子，用力往自己肩膀上摁。Jason明白对方这是在知道自己的腺体，憎恨对方过于侵犯的行为的同时，又不禁感叹对方涨势惊人的身高。

“你有解药？“Damian嗤笑。Jason想接着反驳什么，却因为自己的腺体被抚摸而泄了力。

解药有个屁用。Jason伏在Damian恼怒地想。花粉直接点燃了他的导火线，他那沉浸已久的身体正蓄势待发。他推开Damian颤巍巍地站起来，挪到电脑前迅速操作着，好在身体还没完全进入热潮，他还能行动自如。

再一次被晾在一边的Damian斟酌着开口，“我能帮忙。“

Jason从显示屏里抬头看了对方一眼，“那行。“他不屑，“你去两个街口外的成人用品店买两根橡胶阴茎跟一盒避孕套回来。具体型号我待会手机发你。”

事实上他已经有足够的玩具可以渡过任何一个发情期，但Jason只是想让Damian难堪，然后甩手走人。如果他没记错，对方还只是未分化的18岁小鬼。

Robin看起来是挺难堪的，可他没有离开。

“我有。”Jason错过了Damian脸上闪过坚定与勇气。

“什么？”好不容易进入到文件传送窗口，Jason点进Tim的对话框。

“我说，I have a dick。”

“你当然有屌了，不然你妈会叫你Deborah之类的。”快速敲打键盘，回车，发送。

对方气急败坏，“我可以帮你！而不是去买什么橡胶柱状物！”

Jason一瞬间被震惊得说不出话来。如果没理解错，Damian的意思是——

[哔——]电脑传来Tim给予肯定的答复，Jason多么想向他的继任求救，快拿一个袋子或绳子之类的玩意把这发疯的小鬼套走。

荒唐！Jason发狠，“你开什么玩……”猛然间，脊椎的酸痛打断了他即将要把Damian丢出去的动作。连忙蹲到地上，他还不想让别人看到自己湿透了的屁股。

“我有足够的能力和经验来应付这些事，Todd。”Damian过来搀扶他，跋扈中掺着祈求，“即使我还没分化，我也…..”

“别他妈给我自作主张！”Jason狠狠扯着Robin的兜帽打断他，嘶声：“给我整两只支抑制剂过来，在冰箱里。然后给我滚。”即使他知道此时使用抑制剂已经太晚了，甚至不确定这种情况还适不适用。

“我在蝙蝠电脑里看过你的身体报告，”Damian反扣住Jason的下巴，直视对方的绿眼睛，“现在绝对不是使用抑制剂的时候，即使你这么做了，身体也会产生难以预料的负担。”Damian索性把Jason抱起来，放到床上。

“你可以使用我，Todd。”他撑在Jason的耳边，俯视他。“我想帮你。”

Jason想要挣脱，却发现对方事实上给足自己离开的余地。但后穴源源不断地分泌出来滑腻以及精神抖擞的阴茎令他难以忽视身上这具年轻健康的肉体。“求你……”手掌抵住Damian，他别过眼睛。

花粉迫使他的发情期来的比以往更加声势浩大，后穴仿佛被无数蚂蚁啃噬着，阴茎迫切地希望得到爱抚。胸腔内的器官乱撞，Jason能感受到自己的意识逐渐模糊。

手腕被扣着拉到对方的嘴边，“你不会被Alpha的信息素干扰。”Damian亲吻他的脉搏，郑重地说道：“你只需要遵从你自己。”

他们掉进一个失控的深吻——分开——扒掉自己身上的衣物——又重新缠到了一起。出自义兄的呻吟让Damian心猿意马，跟Jason Todd做爱，光是这个念头已经让Damian血脉喷张。

Jason拉着Damian壮实的腰，拂过上面宛如米开朗基罗雕刻出来的线条，忽地按在上面新鲜的伤口上：“唔、”少年脱口而出短促的音节就让Omega感到十足的欢畅。

挑逗是Omega与生俱来的天赋。如果说Alpha是所向披靡的天生统治者，但在床上，Omega才是真正统领一切的人，而他们总能心想事成。

Jason灵巧地翻过身，将自己最脆弱的部位全数展露在Damian面前。在被手指探入后穴时，Jason发出声音之甜腻，全然出乎侵入者的意料。三根手指快进快出，按摩着蜜穴将它扩张到最佳状态。“你想要这个对不对？”Damian俯下身，吮吸那块正无限散发气味的腺体，惹得Jason愉悦地揪紧手里的被单。

可Damian什么都闻不到。

“给我，Brats。”侧过头，上扬的嘴角足以让Damian乱了心神。

他狠狠把自己推了进去。温暖的甬道恰到好处，每寸肌理叫嚣着冲破天际的快感。“啊——”Jason丝毫没有打算掩盖呻吟，Damian猜想对方此时已经完全被情热盖过了意识、抹去了羞耻，之于Omega过于宽大厚实的肩颈泛着诱人的粉红，密集的汗珠是最美妙的催情。

Damian全力将Jason钉在床上，加上Omega热情的吸附，每次挺动都是极致的快感。“操，啊….操你、再…”Jason吐出的污言秽语全被撞得破碎。

“是的，操你。”Damian咬住Jason的耳廓，退出，用龟头在洞口磨蹭，哑声道：“告诉我，谁在操你？”

处于发泄临界点，体内每一个细胞都在尖叫着要释放要被填满，Omega摆动他的腰，恳求他的床伴施舍安抚。

“谁在操你，Todd？”Damian啄吻对方背脊上的汗珠，这下他尝到Omega的信息素了。

“是你、Da…Damian。”Jason在情欲里挣扎，直到他终究崩溃，惊慌失措地转过来向Damian索求一个亲吻。

他大度地满足了他。

Jason在对方霸道的操干下，含着泪射了出来。

Damian知道这才刚刚开始。

如果你正好住在哥谭市上东区18号公寓的30层，你不妨从窗帘的缝隙间窥视对面住户正进行的极乐派对。那是一个身材高挺的英俊男人，肌肉饱满，轮廓分明，完美比例的腰线连接着是一双细长、充满力量的双腿。他正贴着落地玻璃窗毫不自知地展露自己最性感嘴淫荡的一面，此时你应该被良知谴责得脸色潮红，可最深的一处引诱着你继续窥探个究竟。在那双裸露的漂亮双腿间，一根健康粗壮的男根正高高立起，蓄势待发。而那个导致这一切的幸运儿，正伏在男人的身后卖力挺动着。

“有…有人在看。”Jason从已经缺氧的胸腔挤出几个字眼。由于Damian还未分化造不出任何标记行为，倒是让他肆无忌惮地啃咬Jason的腺体起来。胸部被挑弄，已经顶开子宫口的阴茎从未停止过，Omega已经快要酥软地站不住脚。

“得了吧，你根本不在意。”Damian掰过Jason的脸咬上他不断饱满红润的唇，扇了他屁股一巴掌，Jason射了出来。“瞧，你可喜欢了。”

趾高气扬，自大高傲的Damian此时蛮横地贯穿他，熟稔地说着令人脸红耳赤的脏话，与Jason初遇时的臭小鬼形成巨大的落差。感叹时间飞逝的同时，又在责怪他的父母到底给予什么样的教育，造就了这样一个性爱高手（或者Damian仅仅因为这些优越的遗传基因）。

少年拉着他推到一张沙发上，正面撑开Jason的腿，又一次撞入他的生殖道。在那个深处的小房子里，涌出了比肠道还要多的液体，祈求着、引诱着入侵者灌满他。“你给我记着，Todd。”Damian拽住Jason的头发，而已经发泄了的Omega还在不应期里啜泣，“等我分化成Alpha，”他嘶声道，宛如在发誓，势在必得，“我会标记你，让你怀上我的孩子。永远成为我的。”

似是要证明他的诺言，Damian碾磨Jason的子宫口，在亲吻对方的同时把龟头推了进去。感受灭顶快感，Jason夹紧Damian的腰企图榨干他的精液。Jason在用指甲挠对方的后背，摆动腰部，将体内的男根送到更美妙的深度。

“Damian…Damian…..”男人一次又一次地唤他的名字，细长的手指在亲自留下的伤口上挑逗地画着圈。“给我。”Jason说。

Omega在床上总能得到任何他们想要的。

释放完，Damian又能嗅到空气中浓烈的味道了，那由木香，皮革和柑橘混杂的强硬且辛辣的气味在自己的怀里满足地叹息。

他抱起还摊在沙发上的Omega，暧昧的液体在两人交合处缓缓流出。Damian跟Jason在床上享受了一个恬静温暖的片刻。

END


End file.
